


Haircut

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [40]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, its v short, like realllly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya and Carina after 3x16
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Haircut

“What happened to your hair?” Carina asked as they pulled away. Maya instantly looked down, embarrassed was the closest thing Carina could think to place the look.

“It’s complicated, can we talk about it later?” Maya asked with a shrug and Carina nodded before pulling Maya into another kiss. Teddy had already walked away when Carina grabbed Maya’s hand and pulled her to the closest bench.

When they sat down, Carina was slightly surprised by the head that made its way straight to her shoulder.

“My dad pulled it,” Maya said randomly after a few moments of silence.

“Cosa?” Carina responded confused and Maya’s head moved off Carina’s shoulder to look her girlfriend (maybe? Were they dating again?) in the eye.

“My dad pulled it. Today, he visited me at work and he pulled it. It’s not the first time he’s done it, but after it happened the first thing I wanted to do was be in your arms, b-but I broke us and I broke your heart so I thought-“ Maya cut herself off with a quiet sob and Carina wrapped her arms around Maya and pulled the blonde against her chest.

“Should we go to my office?” Carina offered, suddenly realizing how out in the open they were.

“Oh- oh yeah,” Maya stuttered and stood up right as Carina’s pager went off.

“Damn, okay, I have to go. I get off at 7 tonight, can you come over at 8?” Carina asked and Maya nodded.

Carina kissed Maya one last time before saying a “see you later” and spinning on her feet and rushing back into the hospital.

When Maya arrived at Carina’s apartment, the door was unlocked so she just walked in. She noticed a chair in the middle of the kitchen with a towel placed under it. Maybe Carina had spilled water? But then why was the chair there.

“Cari?” Maya called out into the apartment.

“Ciao, bella! You’re here!” The Italian said as she walked out of the bedroom and found her way straight to the shorter girl.

“I am,” Maya smiled. Carina pressed a quick kiss to Maya’s lips before gesturing for Maya to sit in the chair.

It was then Maya took in the doctor’s outfit. An old tshirt that was so big it went to mid thought and Maya was assuming shorts underneath.

“What’s happening?” Maya asked as she sat down in the randomly placed chair.

“Well,” Carina started as she draped a towel over Maya’s body, “you always look beautiful to me, Maya, but I think you need to have your hair cut more evenly, so I’m gonna even it out,” Carina explained, and Maya’s heart burst with joy.

“Car, you don’t have to-“

“It’s fine, Maya, I want to.”

Maya nodded at the response and sat still as she heard a lot of snipping. About thirty minutes later, Carina leaned forward and whispered “all done,” into Maya’s ear.

The firefighter got up and walked to the bathroom to see her short hair cut in a bob, it looked really good.

“Thank you,” Maya whispered. The taller girl nodded before going to clean off the towels.

5 minutes later, Maya was on the couch, Carina on top of her, kissing her neck, and playing with the short hair.

“I like your new look,” Carina mumbled before kissing the captain’s lips once more.

“Be my girlfriend?” Maya mumbled when the woman on top of her pulled away. Upon the look of surprise in Carina’s eyes Maya quickly stuttered a “n-no- I mean- you don’t have to- but- I- if you were to- uh- I’d like it.”

“I would lovely be your girlfriend,” The doctor smiled before hopping off of the couch and bringing her girlfriend to the bedroom.


End file.
